THE FUTURE AWAITS
by LuckyStar7130
Summary: Ginny Weasley, known for being quiet and withdrawn, didn’t know what to expect when she finds something that shows the future.
1. All is Well

**THE FUTURE AWAITS**

_**All is Well**_

Ginny Weasley. Everybody knows her. Let's rephrase that, everyone knows her as Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred and George's, or Ron's _sister_. That's it, nothing too special. Students don't bother to know the V-I-R-G-I-N-I-A (or the G-I-N-N-Y) that forms her first name, but at least they know her brothers if they ever took a test called "THE WEASLEY SIX." She never wanted them to notice her anyway; she was too much of a bookworm. One can usually find her by herself in the corner huddled up with a book or studying or something that an average Joe usually wouldn't do. So it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if they ever found her in the library.

_Tall weeds, about 4 feet tall, scattered around the front yard. The house was in complete darkness, no lights emitted from the windows. Kristin walked to the door. There was something about this place that attracted her. There was something about it she couldn't explain. Maybe it leads to her mysterious past which no one seems to recall. She reached out her hand to open the front door when. . ._

"Boo!" a voice cried out.

Ginny jumped and looked at the person who, she thought, rudely interrupted her. Of course it wouldn't be much of a surprise that it was one of her brothers. They were the only ones who notice her anyway. Standing behind her was no other than the youngest one, Ronald, otherwise known plainly as Ron.

_Oh dear Ron. How I wish you would stop bothering me_, she thought, wincing at the idea of him irking her to watch the Quidditch game _again_, not like he asked her three times already this morning.

"Nice to see your reading that book again," he snickered. "Come on. Let's go watch the Quidditch game against Slytherin."

"I'm _busy_," Ginny replied, giving him a glare. She'd never really cared about these Quidditch games. She thought they were rather boisterous and would prefer to sit someplace quiet.

"Busy with what?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Don't tell me you're busy with that book." He pointed to the novel and chuckled. "That's not busy. That's free time. Come on, I'm not kidding."

"What makes you think _I'm_ kidding?"

Ron looked aghast. "You would actually _read_ rather than see the _Slytherins_ losing to another game?"

"Nice to see you know me," Ginny whispered, as she went back to the novel.

_. . .the wind suddenly blew through her as a forewarning of what would happen. . ._

Ginny saw the book suddenly disappear from her hands.

"What do you see in this?" Ron asked, flipping through the pages.

"I see it as a way to use my time wisely," as she sighed and grabbed it from his hands.

Ron looked at her as if she just decided to join a band of flying monkeys. "Using your time wisely? You're fourteen years old and teenagers do _not_ use their time wisely. They have fun doing other stuff."

"I'm glad to know I'm not one of them."

"Gin, come one."

"No, now would you please leave me alone."

"Weasley, stop hassling your sister," interjected a bitter voice.

Ron turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Why is it your business?" Malfoy muttered. " I just wanted to walk around before the game."

"The game you will lose as usual," Ron replied with a smirk.

"You're just ever so respectful aren't you?" he said with his usual sarcastic drawl.

If not add the annoying brother, might as well add his worse enemy, right? Ginny got up and left those two alone, knowing what damage they could do to each other. She walked right out of the library. Just as she was walking down the stairs, she heard her name. _Oh no, won't you just leave me alone, Ron?_ she thought, as she angrily turned around and saw Harry facing her.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. Are you having a bad day?" he asked.

She smiled and was relieved. "No, just an annoying older brother."

Harry laughed. "I guess Ron can be a bit pestering, but he means the best for you."

She narrowed his eyes at Harry with a look of disbelief. "Would seeing a Quidditch game be _really_ the best for me, rather than reading a book?"

"Hey, at least you would see me." Harry smiled.

_What's with boys and showing off their abilities?_ She gave him a questioning look, and Harry quickly got the hint.

"I was just kidding, honest," Harry told her, throwing up his hands. "I think it would be best if you did learn something," he added, putting his arm around her, and walked down the stairs. "What Ron is probably trying to depict, even though he's not doing quite well in it, is that you should go out and have fun, not just isolate yourself from everyone. Understand?" as he squeezed Ginny's shoulder and left, while flashing a smile to her as he disappeared to the Great Hall.

She sighed. Harry had been her crush in the last four years. Even though Ron was older than him by a couple of months, Harry was quite sensible. It was true she had been detaching herself from others, but ever since word got out about her being brainwashed by Voldemort three years ago, people have looked at her as if she had a contagious disease. It wasn't worth it being stared at as an alien in a different world, but it also wasn't worth not doing anything exciting. Maybe she'll take his word on this.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ginny heard the buzzing of people talking about the Quidditch game starting at two o'clock, which was about an hour away. She found a seat, and just observed everyone. Seamus and Dean were busy laughing at Neville, who acquired gray hair in the last two days, probably an effect from a prank they played on him. Harry was sitting with the other Quidditch players listening intently, as Angelina discussed what was happening. Ron found his way into the Great Hall with a glum expression, with Draco entering not soon after. Colin and his brother were trying to fix a camera, which looked badly damaged, as a puff of smoke surrounded them when opening the shutter. And Lavender, well she and Parvati were talking in hushed voices as if they had a secret plan.

Ginny lazily glanced pass a few other people, but then straightened up, as she got a faint feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly looked around the room, trying to get a glimpse of her observer. Justin Finch-Fletchley was talking to fellow other Hufflepuffs. A group of Slytherins were huddled together at their table, with Draco laughing about something. The Ravenclaws were listening to Nate Elliott, as he was telling a joke. _Wait a second_, Ginny thought, as she looked back at the Slytherins. Draco was still laughing, but she swore could swear that one second when she looked back at them, he looked at her and smirked. She narrowed her eyes. _I wonder what he's up to. Maybe. . ._

"There you are!" exclaimed Ron, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh hey, Ron," she said, getting suddenly interested to start eating her lunch.

He sat beside her, and looked at her as Ginny started wolfing down her lunch. He had never seen her eat so fast in his life.

"Whoa! Ginny, slow down! No one's trying to beat you at a food eating contest!" Ron's concerned voice told her.

She stared at him, with a mouth full of food, and swallowed. "I know."

"Well," he hesitated but continued on, as he stared at his hands on the table. "You're wondering what I'm doing here. I'm just here to apologize for um, being a prat this morning and uh, at the library." Surprisingly Ron looked up at Ginny, as he said the last line. "I should respect your opinions and not force you to do anything that you don't want to."

_Why does this sound like he rehearsed this speech before talking to me?_ _Well,_ a_t least he __knew__ he was being annoying,_ she thought, as she just nodded her head and kept eating.

Ron just kept staring at her as if there was a question bugging his mind.

"What?" she asked, as she gulped down her last bite.

"Why are you eating so fast? Hopefully you're not trying to escape me," he added with a laugh, sounding a bit forced.

"Well, there's going to be a Quidditch game in about an half an hour, and I want to get good seats," she explained, listening to what Harry had said.

Ron's face suddenly got excited. "Great! I'm glad you're coming. This will be your first game to watch the Gryffindors against Slytherins." He unexpectedly hugged her, making it very hard for her to breathe.

"Uh, Ron?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yeah," he asked, as he was smiling with a dreamy expression.

"Could you maybe let me breathe?"

He suddenly released his hold on her. "I'm sorry, just got caught in the moment," he told her, as his ears got red.

Ginny smiled. _Right, Ron._ She looked around the Hall and saw about a third of the people left to get seats to see the game. The Quidditch players on both teams already went off to the locker rooms. She looked back at her brother. _I guess Harry's right. He's not so bad_ _after all_, as she stood up and held out her hand to help her brother up.

"C'mon Ron, we don't want to miss the game."


	2. An Unforgettable Shot

_**An Unforgettable Shot**_

The weather outside was wonderful. The sun was out and there was a small breeze rustling through the trees. Once in the stadium, Ginny and Ron headed towards the Gryffindor side of the bleachers and found Hermione sitting there, near the front.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted as he sat next to her.

Hermione turned and smiled at them. "Hey Ron! Hey Ginny! I'm glad to see _you_ out here," she commented.

Ginny blushed. _Do I really not get out much? _she thought. "Well, I figured I needed to at least see _one_ game while I'm here, right?" _Yup, just one game for now._

Hermione chuckled. "Well, hopefully this will be a game to remember, so we'll be able to see more of you out here cheering for Gryffindor," she replied.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be sure to nag her every time there's a match," Ron stated.

"Right Ron," Ginny replied, shaking her head.

Ron and Hermione started to converse amongst themselves, while Ginny looked around to see people trying to find seats. The teams were out on the field already warming up. She could see Harry but didn't try to wave or catch his attention, seeing as he was occupied at the moment.

"Ginny!" she heard someone call from behind. She turned around and saw Colin sitting behind her with his camera.

"Hey! How are you doing," she replied.

"Pretty good. I'm glad the weather is nice, I'll be able to take nice, clear shots with my camera. Want to see?" Colin offered.

Colin has always had an obsession with cameras, considering he always tried to get as many pictures of Harry Potter as he can. As she could see how it could be aggravating for Harry to be bombarded by the Colin-razzi, it was pretty amusing to see Colin's efforts.

"Sure," Ginny replied. She loved to hear what new features his camera has to offer.

"Is there anyone sitting next to you?" Colin asked.

"Nope. You can sit here," she offered, patting the seat next to her.

Colin climbed down and joined her.

"Here you go," Colin said as he handed the camera to her.

"So, what's so interesting about this one?" she asked examining the instrument.

"Well, a picture pops out after I take a picture. It's pretty old and wasn't in good condition when I found it at a pawn shop but I tried to fix it with my two hands," Colin said. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued, "I believe I have fixed it, but only time can tell."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't try to fix this magically?"

"Well, um," Colin started. "Actually I didn't, but I had my uncle help me back home."

"Hopefully it works," she said tossing it back to him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET READY! THE QUIDDITCH GAME BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" the loudspeaker announced.

"Whoo! Beat those nasty snakes" Ron yelled, as Ginny and everyone else stood up and cheered loudly.

The players mounted their brooms and as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, the balls were released. Gryffindor got a hold of the Quaffle. Katie ducked out of the way as both Bludgers were aimed towards her.

"Wow that was a close one!" Ginny exclaimed turning to Colin. She couldn't believe how much excitement there was in this game, considering it has only been a few minutes.

Colin, however, wasn't watching the game, but messing with his camera.

"What's wrong Colin?" she asked.

He sighed. "It seems like I can't turn my camera on," as he kept pressing the button.

"Want me to try?" Ginny offered, but her voice was masked as everybody cheered as Alicia Spinnett scored a goal for the Gryffindor team.

"What did you say?" Colin yelled back through the noise.

"Give me your camera," she yelled back.

"Okay. Hopefully you can help it," Colin stated as he handed it over to her and started looking towards the field to watch the game.

She sat down to examine the camera. It did look used but it should be in good working condition. She pressed the button but nothing happened. _Hmm…maybe I need to press it harder_, she pondered as she pushed her finger harder on the button. Loud cheers came from around her as she heard the announcer say that Gryffindor got another goal. She looked up and cheered. She 

saw Harry whiz past them in an effort to find the snitch. She looked back at the camera on her lap and saw that a green light came on next to the button. _Well that was easy. I wonder how well the pictures on this thing will turn out._

"Ginny! Did you see that? Vaisey just got knocked down!" Colin exclaimed.

Ginny, now engrossed in the camera stood up and asked, "Hey Colin, I was wondering could I take a picture with this camera?"

Colin looked at her in surprise. "You were able to get it to work?"

"Yeah. You just have to press the button really hard," she explained

"Sure you can, since you were able to fix it."

Ginny looked around to find the perfect picture to take. As she saw Harry flying about, she decided it would probably be good to take a picture of him, since Colin was his biggest fan. She waited for the perfect moment and snapped a picture. A piece of paper came out and she removed it.

"Now we just have to wait for a minute to see how it turns out," Colin explained, as Ginny handed him back his camera.

Ginny stared at the developing picture in front of her. She could see the outlines of Harry already. _Weird. It looks as if he was sitting tall on his broom holding something. I thought I took a picture of him flying trying to look for the Snitch_, she thought.As the last details of the picture revealed itself, Ginny was looking at a picture of Harry holding the Golden Snitch. _What in the…_

"Colin look at this!" she exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

"You should look at," she started but got interrupted.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? HARRY POTTER HAS JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" the loudspeaker stated. The second time that day, cheers around the stadium interrupted her conversation with Colin. Anyway, it wasn't as she could talk to him right then. He was already jumping up and down and yelling. Soon the whole Gryffindor section was chanting "GRYFFINDOR."

As the cheering died down, she tried to get his attention again.

"Remember the picture I took?" Ginny asked, as he was putting his camera away.

Colin saw what she was holding. "Hey, that's a really good shot of Harry holding the Snitch."

"But, I took this picture before he caught the Snitch. Don't you remember?"

"What?" Colin just stared at her. He looked as if he were trying to remember but then just gave her a surprised look. "You did. How odd is that."

"I know. I thought it was pretty crazy. Maybe your camera is magical," Ginny laughed.

Colin smiled. "Maybe."

"Hey Ginny," Ron called. "How did you like the game?"

Ginny turned around and stated, "Hermione is right, I will remember this game."

Ron grinned from ear to ear. "That's awesome!" But little did Ron know that she was talking about her picture perfect discovery.


End file.
